Al Final
by Kr0l
Summary: Las lágrimas, las sonrisas, la vida, la muerte, los problemas, la lluvia, el sol, la tempestad, la calma... todo pasaba. Excepto lo peor... su error: Enamorárse cuando el amor no tenía cabida en su vida... no cuando era tan letal y tan atormentante.
1. Sakura

**Al final.**

Prólogo

* * *

Heme aquí, escribiendo mi vida… ¿tan patética soy?... claro que sí, a falta de terapeuta esta la única salida que encuentro… cabe aclarar que no estoy tan imbécil o tan valiente como para suicidarme… por lo menos no aún, no ahora.

¿Alguna vez se han sentido así? A punto de estar pensando en como sería su funeral, quien lloraría o tal vez quien no iría.

Yo sí, infinidad de veces… y a pesar de que la idea me ronda por la mente muchas veces a la semana, demasiadas como para ser normal, a veces me niego a hacerlo por que no estaré allí para ver llorar por que estoy muerta a los que les duele que me haya marchado o tal vez por que no estoy para reírme y abofetear a los hipócritas y sus lágrimas de cocodrilo que nadie más que yo reconocería, es claro que esas personas no me soportan… y solo llorarían por no darme la razón. Aunque esté muerta.

"Algún día se darán cuenta del error que cometen" me dicen todo el tiempo, como si eso fuera verdad, claro que saben lo que hacen, otra cosa es que no quieran remediarlo. Viven felices y yo solo me pudro más. "Hay un Dios que todo lo ve" alguna vez lo dijo. Y entonces comienzo a creer que ese Dios todo poderoso simplemente no le importa. Seguramente está más ocupado atendiendo guerras y hambrunas a lo largo del mundo que a una loca como yo, que a veces cree que solo está ahogándose en un vaso de agua y que esto este drama solo lo inventa.

Y me siento sola, en este abismo de rencor que poco a poco me envenena un poco más.

Todo comienza a desaparecer, a perder sentido y dirección. Cada vez me voy perdiendo más en la oscuridad… callando y muriendo lentamente, consumiendo a la persona que era… ese rencor que me inunda.

¡Y ya no quiero estar así! ¡Ya no quiero más problemas!... ya no los quiero… solo quiero estar tranquila, quizá alejada de todos y todo… tal vez en una burbuja apartada… tal vez… tres metros bajo tierra…

Unos dicen que el ser humano es malo por naturaleza, no quisiera pensar que yo soy mala… aunque últimamente comienzo a creerlo… nadie que no se considera así ha deseado la muerte de alguien más, y que ese alguien más sea tu propia sangre… y además para aderezarlo: a éste no le importe y que solo recurra a ti cuando está necesitado de algún favor, cuando obtiene una ganancia extra o cuando se le acabaron las opciones y tu eres la única libre o la única insulsa que aún espera que sea diferente esa vez… aunque termine aún peor que la última.

Poco a poco ese grano de arena, comienza a convertirse en uno más grande y así progresivamente hasta que llega el momento en que éste se convierte en una enorme roca y te ahoga impidiendo que veas la luz, tu vida comienza solamente a ser… su vida.

Donde tienes que estar allí siempre que te necesite, tienes que apoyar, entender… proteger… defender… consolar… y ser su tapete para pisotear. Una vez dentro… no puedes salir… te atrapa el remordimiento y todo tipo de chantaje… si lo sé yo. La culpa es el peor medio de tortura y ella lo sabe manejar muy bien. Te ataca en el punto más vulnerable de deja expuesta y herida.

Y entonces tienes que poner la otra mejilla…dijo alguien por allí. ¿Y que pasa cuando las mejillas se acabaron?... ¿Cuándo ya no puedes estar allí todo el tiempo?... ¿Cuándo es el momento de que esa persona esté allí para ti? ¿Cuando necesitas que te ayude a levantarte, cuando no puedes dejar de llorar por que te sientes como la peor basura del mundo… cuando ya no puedes más…?

Simplemente… no está.

"Debes comprender que ella tiene una vida aparte que atender"

¡Yo también la tengo y tengo que estar para ella cuando me llama llorando por que su marido se fue a quien sabe donde!

… Sin embargo… aún así… ella no va a llegar con la ayuda que necesito… aunque reniegue y la insulte a los cuatro vientos… ella nunca lo va a entender… "yo ya superé que me guardes rencor por que me casé muy joven"

¿A quien le importa que esté casada? ¡A mi no!

Tengo problemas con mi hermana… no con la mujer casada…

Pero nadie parece entenderlo… quizá soy la única que se ahoga… tal vez soy solo muy adolescente para comprenderlo… tal vez si soy yo la que está equivocada y muriéndose lentamente por todo este odio que no la deja ver más allá del dolor propio.

Quizá así sea… soy solo la única que lo nota… soy la que tiene que callar lo que siente frente a su familia… frente a ella.

Cansada de querer explicarlo, me he conformado a callar y guardar todo dentro de mí. Aún así siento que todos ven la realidad y se hacen de la vista gorda o tal vez solo me dan la razón para que no siga insistiendo… todos viven felices ignorando algo tan palpable… mientras que a mí… me lleva el diablo.

Después de todo ella es más importante, sería más difícil reemplazarla a ella, es indispensable para todos… todo lo contrario a mí.

Que desperdicio de tiempo, ahora me doy cuenta de que de nada han servido mis esfuerzos de superarla, de ser mejor que ella en la escuela, de ser más delgada, más bonita, más extrovertida… mucho mejor que ella… han sido en vano. Siempre seré la segunda siempre me compararán con ella y nunca saldré ganadora por más que ponga mi empeño.

Sueno como la típica adolescente ¿no es así? Furiosa, frustrada y odiosa.

Ya no necesito la ayuda de nadie, me he rendido ante la vida, ante ella… ha ganado y yo solo saldré perdiendo en esta batalla. Ha partir de hoy… será diferente. Mi vida será muy diferente.

He decidido comenzar de nuevo, olvidando y perdonando. Esperemos… que pueda mantenerme en esto y poder volver a ser feliz aparentando como todos los demás.

- ¿aún tenemos que ir a la ver a la coordinadora? – preguntó la odiosa voz que desde ese momento no debía de serlo más. Sí, así es la voz de mi hermana.

- sí, tengo que entregarle copia de mi solicitud de baja. – contesté sin alguna emoción en mi voz.

Este fatídico día de Enero me daría de baja en mi universidad, la misma universidad a la que ella había asistido y de la que se había graduado con honores.

¿La razón? Yo no había podido con la carrera que había escogido… me habían faltado créditos para pasar unas cuantas materias… y ya no quería seguir allí… no cuando era la misma canción de siempre la que escuchaba.

- ¿en que edificio es? – preguntó mi hermana de 25 años, contando…mmm… como siete años mayor que yo.

- en el cuatro – contesté. No era necesario que me acompañara se lo había insistido hasta el cansancio pero me había contestado con un "iré a recordar viejos tiempos" Claro, quería asegurarse de que fuera y en realidad me diera de baja.

Si había sido tan ¿madura tal vez? Como para tomar la decisión de darme de baja en la que era la mejor escuela en medicina en todo Tokio no me arrepentiría cuando ese papel ya era mero trámite burocrático.

Subí las escaleras en silencio, casi estaba vació, nadie más que los que comenzaban con las inscripciones se veían por los pasillos.

- ¡Sakura! – escuché mi nombre cuando llegué al edificio. - ¿lista para el próximo semestre? – preguntó una de mis compañeras de clase. Solo había sido lo bastante valiente para despedirme de mis amigas…

No sabía si contestarle con la verdad o decirle alguna mentira.

- claro, lo bastante lejos de aquí – contesté con una sonrisa irónica. Preferí decir la verdad y no ver la cara de satisfacción en el rostro pálido y delgado de mi hermana. – vengo a darme de baja.

La cara de mi compañera no pudo más que reflejar sorpresa, yo siempre había sido muy callada y había hablado con propiedad delante de ella. Seguramente le había sorprendido mi tono sarcástico y la situación en la que me encontraba.

- oh… ¿y por que? - ¿tenía que sacarme toda la verdad delante de mi enemigo?

- por que reprobé – contesté aparentando como si no me importara y me encontraba fresca como una lechuga… sabiendo ya que era el peor error y que me arrepentiría de no seguir allí por el resto de mi vida… estaba arruinando mi futuro por no poder seguir soportando la tensión y la presión que la escuela y mi familia me imponían en los hombros.

- oh…

- bueno… si me disculpas tengo que terminar esto y… buena suerte y pues… adiós – y sin más me fui junto con mi hermana. Ya no quería seguir contestando preguntas menos delante de ella.

Sentí la mirada de mi compañera en mi espalda, aún sorprendida de lo que yo le había dicho… mi hermana guardaba silencio, agradecía al cielo por eso, no quería que me volviera a marear y a deprimir con el mismo cuento de siempre.

- Buenos días – saludé cuando entré a un cubículo.

- Buenos días – me saludaron a coro unas cuantas personas que estaban dentro de la oficina de la coordinadora junto con ella.

- veníamos a traer una copia de solicitud de baja – habló mi hermana dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

La coordinadora le sonrió y le extendió la mano. Seguramente mi hermana aún parecía ser universitaria o yo parecía ser lo demasiado vieja para serlo.

- Sakura Kinomoto – leyó el nombre escrito en el papel amarillo. Y levantó sus ojos hacia nosotras.

- es ella – contestó nuevamente mi hermana, adivinando que buscaba a la estudiante.

La mujer me miró.

- ¿no puedes hablar que necesitas una secretaria? – me preguntó. Se escucharon unas risitas ahogadas en el fondo de los demás estudiantes que estaban dentro del pequeño cubículo de dos metros cuadrados.

- sí… si puedo – contesté un poco avergonzada. Me había ridiculizado. Sin embargo ¿ya que más daba? No volvería a ver a esas personas una vez archivaran ese papel y no volviera a recorrer los pasillos de la escuela.

Mi hermana guardó silencio.

- ¿La baja es definitiva? – preguntó de nuevo la mujer sacándome de sus oscuros pensamientos.

- sí – contesté nuevamente yo. - ¿ya puedo irme? – pregunte impaciente. Sorprendiendo a todos.

- ah, sí claro, este papel servirá si de casualidad regresaras entonces te haríamos un examen de regularización y…

- no se preocupe en explicarme… no volveré. – me di la media vuelta y sin esperar a mi hermana que seguramente estaba disculpándose por mi comportamiento me seguía los pasos.

- ¿te sientes bien? – me preguntó cuando me alcanzó.

- claro, "como se siente alguien que arruina su futuro" – terminé en mi mente. Seguramente trataría de psicoanalizar mi comportamiento – ya todo está terminado ¿Cómo debería de sentirme si no es así? – pregunté al aire. Tratando de no darle las armas para que empezara con una cháchara sin sentido. Prefería que guardara silencio y dejara de molestar.

Suspiré cuando se dirigió a abrir el automóvil. Ese día de por sí era difícil como para tener que soportar su presencia y sus pláticas sobre "súper cuñado" durante toda una hora. Él tipo me odiaba, no me molestaba pues el sentimiento era mutuo, sin embargo no soportaba la idea de tener que estar solo con ella. ¡No soportaba su presencia!

- ¿lista Saku? – me preguntó. Solo asentí.

Había decidido que ya no me cargaría con ese humor de perros aunque la persona que lo provocaba iba a lado mío. Y como si no supiera que me pasaba eso a su lado, trataba de hablar conmigo cuando yo no soportaba el simple hecho de escuchar su hipócrita voz a mi lado.

- ya está terminado Saku - me dijo cuando arrancó el auto y salíamos del campus.

- sí – contesté nuevamente. No sabía que más decirle, no me alegraba de mi decisión y por lo tanto no hablaría de eso con ella…

- fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer – y entonces todo comenzó – la verdad es que la escuela no sirve para nada – respiré hondo, tragándome mis réplicas. – te lo digo por experiencia, es una basura – siguió hablando y yo hundiéndome en el frio asiento de piel. Sentía las lágrimas quemar mis ojos y la impotencia invadir mi garganta. – además… ya escuchaste las estadísticas… el 90% de las personas que se graduaron en mi generación no tienen empleo – yo… yo… yo… yo… y… yo – no te mortifiques estudiando cuando salgas no vas a encontrar empleo, así de difícil está la situación.

Aclaremos un par de puntos antes de continuar. Mi hermana; Tomoyo Kinomoto se graduó hace un poco más de tres años de la licenciatura de psicología, al año de haberse graduado se casó con Eriol Hiragizawa, un tipo de lo más difícil y chocante, no sé realmente que le vio, la única conversación que puedes tener con él es el soccer y accidentes trágicos… a parte de ser futbolista frustrado, tiene un trabajo en una empresa de arte rustico como encargado del almacén. Trabajo que ha tenido desde la secundaria donde mi hermana lo conoció.

A pesar de que nadie estaba de acuerdo en que se casara con él, simplemente no le importó. Cuando ella entró a la universidad y donde todos creíamos que encontraría a alguien mejor, después de todo era un ambiente diferente y conocería a muchas personas por su talento nato de conversación.

Sin embargo no fue así, un día llegó llorando a casa, diciéndome que a él no le habían parecido sus amigos… y que habían terminado… eran las doce de la noche cuando él llegó exigiendo verla.

Recuerdo que mi papá estaba furioso gritándole que no podía salir a verlo diciéndole que ¿Qué horas eran esas de salir a arreglar un problema?... mi hermana estaba histérica gritándole que él no la comprendía que ella lo amaba y entonces mi papá le dijo que mientras viviera en su casa iba a hacer lo que él dijera.

Pasó mucho tiempo para que ella lo perdonara… sin embargo no así al tipo ese, al día siguiente llegó con anillo en mano… sí, mi hermana se casaría con él. Y dejó de frecuentar a cualquier amiga que él no aprobara. Quedándose solo con él.

Cuando salió de la universidad ya con preparativos de la boda en puerta, mi mamá habló con ella una última vez, y dijo que se esperaran, que aún eran muy jóvenes, que disfrutara la vida, se la había pasado estudiando que se independizara y que entonces quizá podrían hacerlo.

Ella no la escuchó. Se casó y su vida había sido un completo desastre, aun recuerdo las noches que se la pasaba llorando en mi hombro por que tenía problemas con él… recuerdo una vez en particular.

_- es que Saku, yo no debería de contarte esto pero es que ya no puedo vivir con él. Eriol no es malo pero ya no puedo vivir con él… me hace mucho daño. – lloraba, estábamos en la casa en la que vivían._

Tomoyo no había querido irse del pequeño pueblo donde vivíamos. Hiragizawa solo había conseguido una casa en donde era originario, a casi dos horas de allí. Así que sin más remedio se había quedado a vivir en una de las casas de una hermana soltera de mi mamá. Sonomi Daidogi.

- _Tommy ahora piensas eso por que estás enojada con él – murmuraba yo tratando de tranquilizarla... eso claro mucho antes de que toda la tormenta comenzara._

_- es que ahora comprendo todo lo que me decían, yo cometí un error al casarme con él… - susurró. – pero me da miedo divorciarme de por lo que puedan decir mis papás._

_- no tienes que tener miedo de eso – recuerdo que le dije – antes que nada eres su hija y te aman y saben que si tomaste esa decisión es por que ya trataste de hacer todo pero no funciona. Ellos no te juzgarían ni te reprocharían nada._

A partir de esa conversación todo comenzó a ir de mal en peor… hasta que un día… todo se arregló milagrosamente. Entonces Tomoyo… dejó de ser mi hermana. Dejó de ser mi apoyo, mi confidente, mi ejemplo a seguir, donde ya nada ni nadie le importaba más que él.

"A lo único que puedes aferrarte es a tu familia"

Me lo dijo una vez que yo lloraba la traición de una amiga… ahora que hipócrita sonaba. Ella había sacrificado a todos por él… para evitar problemas. Ahora era como él, hablaba como él, tenía los mismos gustos, las mismas amistades… en pocas palabras se había convertido en él, en lo que él deseaba de ella.

Y le funcionó, ahora era feliz… pero al hacerlo también se sacrificó ella misma, se había comenzado a mentir, convenciéndose a sí misma de que ahora la vida que llevaba era lo que había deseado desde un principio, que ella no había deseado estudiar que lo había hecho por darle gusto a mi mamá y que se arrepentía de haber gastado tanto dinero en un estudio inservible.

La verdad era conocida por todos… ella tenía temor de trabajar, sabía con seguridad de que ella al poner su consultorio ganaría más de lo que él ganaba en una semana, al día, y el temor de que él la dejara… le nublaba el sentido.

Se quejaba diciendo que no había trabajo para las personas como ella… pero ¿Cómo habría si todas eran como ella?, solo se disculpaba poniendo una estadística como ejemplo. Después de todo Hiragizawa la amaba por lo que ella se había convertido… aunque… en el fondo yo tenía la ligera sospecha de que él la amaba por lo material. Deseaba estar equivocada aunque… de repente deseaba que esa burbuja en la que vivía Tomoyo se rompiera y se diera cuenta de la infelicidad que nos rodeaba a todos por ella.

- no sabes los golpes en la cabeza que me doy cuando leo el periódico que lleva Eriol a la casa y veo los empleos y hay muchísimas vacantes para trabajar en lo que Touya estudio ¿y no me digas que eso tiene mucha ciencia? – ya había llegado "súper cuñado" a la conversación. - ¿Qué tanto estudio? Medio año, y las ofertas de trabajo llueven por todos lados, ya ni yo que estudié tres años para nada.

Mi hermano Touya, mayor que yo por cinco años, nunca había sido un haz estudiando, no por que fuera tonto o algo por el estilo si no que… era demasiado distraído, algo… rebelde. Así que después de haber terminado la secundaria en intervalos y en un sitio completamente diferente a donde la empezó, decidió que seguiría estudiando la preparatoria semi escolarizada. Terminando casi al año y medio.

Y fue entonces cuando le costó mucho decidir que hacer a partir de ese momento. Nadie creía que haría algo más… no cuando ya había entrado y salido de diferentes escuelas y diferentes carreras… por que en ningún lado encontraba su lugar. Hasta que un día llegó con mi primo Yukito, de la edad de mi hermana que tampoco había entrado a la carrera que era su vocación y nos dieron la gran noticia.

_- quiero estudiar cocktelería – o sea: quería ser bartender._

Y entonces cuando Touya y mi primo terminaron de estudiar, por que sí, mi hermano terminó de estudiar comenzaron a ver donde pondrían su bar…

… al ser negocio nuevo, y con un mil de inconvenientes encima lograron abrir… sin embargo no con el éxito esperado… y la profecía llegó por parte de los labios de mi hermana.

_- yo no creo que Touya valla a "hacerla", yo no creo en él. – había sido tan ponzoñoso su comentario que mi hermano pasó mucho tiempo sin hablarle. _

Sin embargo esa tarde no se quedó callado, y aún recuerdo con una sonrisa la cara que ella hizo cuando él la retó.

_- peor intento es el que no se hace, quizá no valla a "hacerla" pero y tú ¿dónde está tu consultorio? – la miró – la gente llegaría solita a donde te pongas pero no lo haces. Yo por lo menos me estoy arriesgando_.

La había puesto en su lugar, yo sabía que mi hermano no tenía la seguridad que aparentaba, que a él le daba miedo que sus planes no resultaran y que se quedara flotando en el aire sin saber a donde más seguir caminando… sin embargo defendía sus ideas un poco locas de repente pero las defendía… era valiente si a sus proyectos se refería… y yo no podía hacer eso. Yo ya me había rendido.

Mis planes, mi futuro… se estaba yendo poco a poco por la borda, todos comenzaban una nueva vida y yo me quedaba estancada, sin saber a donde continuar, sin saber como continuar… por mi mente no dejaban de pasar las ilusiones y los sueños ahora rotos que me había planteado desde hacía tiempo… mis esperanzas estaban destruidas… y la oscuridad me absorbía.

Quería despertar de ese sueño que ahora sería mi vida… poco a poco dejaba de sentirme yo, se sentirme con los pies en la tierra formando parte de algo importante no, ya no, ahora me sentía flotando en el limbo cargando con esa agonía.

Ahora no solo mi felicidad se derrumbaba… si no también mi futuro…

__________________________________________________________________

Continuará…

Ahora si estoy feliz!! Esto es lo que le hace falta a mi otra historia, el drama y los pensamientos suicidas =^-^= Sé que aún tengo un montón sin terminar pero... no sé, estaba revisando mis borradores y creo que algunas las dejaré por la paz, me gustan pero... no tengo idea de como seguir... estoy estancada. Pero bueno dejándome de esa cháchara espero sus comentarios a ver que les pareció esta nueva historia... más rara que la última pero creo que mejor.

Cuídense.

Xao!!


	2. Shaoran

**Al final**.

Capítulo 1

* * *

Si me dijeran que había una persona que creyera menos que yo en el amor… era mentira.

Nada era para siempre y el "amor" no se salvaba de la generalidad; era solo una buena escusa mercadotécnica para las tiendas. Imagínense ¿Cuánto dinero no generaba a las grandes empresas el estar enamorado?

No faltaba la fecha para celebrarlo. Así como el 14 de febrero, o el día de su cumpleaños, los aniversarios… la reconciliación… bla… bla… bla… no había nada más estúpido que el amor en el mundo.

Embrutece la razón, nubla el pensamiento, llena de ignorancia el alma y hace sentir burbujas en el estómago… ¡Era peor que estar enfermo de cáncer! Por lo menos sabes que algún día te vas a morir o te vas a curar pero la enfermedad te va a dejar… al contrario del amor o costumbre o… tortura… como quieran llamarlo.

Para mi es lo mismo y al mismo tiempo son las dos cosas juntas.

Apenas comienza a salir en sol y ya comenzaba a escuchar los gritos en mi casa, eran normales ya hasta cierto punto.

Siempre que mi padre se encontraba en ella que eran pocas semanas al año, la bienvenida a todas las horas del día… era así: A gritos.

Tomé mi almohada y traté inútilmente de amortiguar los agudos gritos de mi madre y las maldiciones que mi padre lanzaba a diestra y siniestra. Cerré mis ojos intentando volver a dormir y permanecer aislado del mismo problema de siempre.

Cada vez era peor… y cada vez era menos el tiempo que duraba la calma. En un principio traté de convencerme de que después de tantos años de matrimonio era la única forma de conversación que tenían… con el tiempo supe que era por que se odiaban y no soportaban la presencia del otro.

Entonces… ¿Qué esperaban para divorciarse?

Los hijos… sí, claro. Yo era el menor de cinco hijos y ya tenía 19 años, no era un niño y comprendía perfectamente lo que sucedía desde hace tiempo atrás.

Mis hermanas, realmente las envidio, ellas ya se encontraban casadas y con una familia estable, bueno… lo más estable que se podía al vivir en una casa como la mía por ejemplo para educar a una familia… pero no era por eso que las envidiaba, claro que no, no estoy tan estúpido. No, yo soy amante de la soledad y en esa casa…con esos sobrinos… era imposible.

Ya estoy desvariando, la razón por que yo que envidiaba a mis hermanas era por que ya no estaban en esa jaula de locos. Habían salido a hacer su vida cada una por su lado y yo seguía allí… escuchando los gritos llenos de odio y rencor por parte de los dos que se decían llamar mis padres.

Además la escusa de los hijos ya no se las creía ni un niño de preescolar, ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué éramos sordos además de ciegos para no notar lo mucho que se aborrecían?

Todo sería más fácil para todos si se iban cada uno a un polo diferente, entre más kilómetros los separarán todos viviríamos más tranquilos. Incluso para ellos sería mejor, aunque sería excelente que dejaran de mentirse y se dijeran la verdad. Si ellos no se separaban era por que tenían miedo de quedarse solos…

…aunque siempre habíamos estado solos. Mis hermanas y yo siempre nos valimos por nosotros mismos siempre, aunque fuéramos muy pequeños ya sabíamos lo que era trabajar… mi madre nunca había sido la ama de casa que nos esperara en la cocina para hacer la tarea… claro que no.

No les reprochaba del todo esa situación, nos habían enseñado a valernos por nosotros mismos desde pequeños y que la vida no era fácil, que para ganar el dinero para llevar la comida a casa era necesario el sudor de la frente… sin embargo, el dinero siempre había bajado cosas de la lista de relevantes en la familia.

Los fines de semana que para otros eran sagrados para la familia, para nosotros era día de aprovechar en el trabajo… eran mejor pagados que los otras seis días. Dado que nadie quería trabajarlos.

Y eso nos había llevado a la situación en la que estábamos… no habíamos aprendido a convivir entre nosotros mismos. Si bien sabía que mi rol dentro de esa familia era de hijo y hermano… nunca nos habíamos comportado como tal, casi parecíamos jefe y empleados.

Nuestro trato era frío e impersonal. ¿Qué otra cosa buena podía recatarse de esa situación?

…Nada…

El matrimonio de mis padres se había restirado tanto que había terminado rompiéndose y ahora que ya no éramos unos chiquillos podíamos ver y entender que la situación que nos parecía tan normal… había sido solo el principio del fin. La punta del iceberg.

La ausencia de mi padre en casa viajando de un lado a otro durante todo el año. Perdiéndose las cosas importantes y las épocas felices. Y la indiferencia de mi madre al hablar de él cuando lo necesitábamos cerca.

Habían estado tan ocupados recolectando dinero de allí y de allá que se habían olvidado de nosotros, de sus hijos, que en ese momento éramos solo niños y que necesitábamos la presencia de nuestro padre y nuestra madre, por que a pesar de que mi madre siempre vivió bajo el mismo techo que nosotros estaba tan lejos como él.

Era triste ver en lo que podía terminar una relación… era difícil tener que aceptar que cuando todo había terminado lo único que restaba era retirarse con la frente en alto.

- Shaoran levántate – dijo la voz de mi padre quitándome las sábanas de encima. Se escuchaba alterado y furioso. – ¡rápido hijo! – me gritó.

Me quité la almohada de la cabeza y me senté en la cama. Respiré hondo antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a mi padre. Tenía la misma mirada de siempre y yo ya me sabía la dinámica.

- empaca tus cosas, nos vamos en media hora – y dictando mi sentencia salió de mi habitación.

Seguramente mi madre lo había corrido de la casa… una vez más… y yo tendría que irme con él, para así tener los dos una escusa para llamarse y quizá para mi padre volver casa… aunque yo tuviera que vivir un infierno.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en mis labios… si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que escuchaba lo mismo salir de los labios de mi padre… ya sería millonario. Ya no tenía por que preocuparme por poder costearme la universidad… es más… ya ni siquiera tendría que estudiar con tanto dinero.

Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro… Siempre era lo mismo, peleaban y yo era el chivo expiatorio y… era la única carta a jugar que les quedaba a ambos… sin embargo, yo ya no era un niño.

¡Estaba harto!

Cansado de la misma situación, de que ellos no me vieran como una persona, que siente y que piensa… que solo me usaran como su comodín para intercambiarme al diablo por un momento de calma en sus planas y grises vidas.

Me cambié con la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior, no me importaba, lo único que deseaba era escapar a donde no tuviera que seguir soportando a mis egoístas padres, no quería regresar a esa casa y no quería necesitarlos nunca más.

Por que si, por más que quisiera negarlo, los había necesitado muchas veces… había deseado que dejaran de ver más allá de sus narices y se dieran cuenta de que había un alguien, una tercera persona que los necesitaba que… pero no. Nunca había tenido ni su cariño ni su apoyo.

Aunque si algo había aprendido era a ser independiente… ya no más, esta vez sería la última vez. Quizá mi padre regrese a casa… pero no con conmigo.

Ya no esperaré en vano. Esta vez estaba decidido a tomar el toro por los cuernos como debí de haberlo hecho hacía un año atrás.

"_Hijo, nosotros te apoyamos en sea cual sea tu decisión, lo sabes… pero… si quieres estudiar una universidad… tendrás que pagarla tu"_

Si a eso le llamaban apoyo… quería ver que era lo que lo dejaran a su suerte.

Sé que el dinero que tengo ahorrado no era mucho, y que viviendo solo… no me duraría para mucho tiempo… pero prefería morir de hambre que tener que seguir viendo pasar el tiempo frente a mis ojos y yo sin hacer nada, resignándome a un futuro negro.

- hijo – susurró una voz a mis espaldas. Estaba llorosa y resentida – ¿te irás con tu padre no es así?

- no me vengas con tus reclamos mamá – contesté dándome la media vuelta – esta es la misma situación de siempre ¿recuerdas? Te estoy dando la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él – tomé mi maleta – es como siempre lo hacen ¿lo olvidaste?

Los ojos negros de mi madre me miraron dolidos, aún más de lo que ya lo estaban a causa de mi padre.

- no me hables así Shaoran, tu no sabes lo difícil que es un matrimonio…

- no, no lo sé… y ni quiero saberlo – la reté – pensar que voy a estar en la misma situación… no quisiera deseárselo a mi peor enemigo… - no me dejó terminar el golpe que recibí en mi mejilla. Permanecí mirando el piso… tragándome la rabia y la impotencia que crecían a medida que sentía el escozor en mi mejilla izquierda.

- soy tu madre y no te permito que me hables de esa manera. ¿me escuchaste?

- Fuerte y claro – contesté con una sonrisa satírica – nunca lo he olvidado, al contrario de ustedes que se han olvidado que tienen un hijo que venden al diablo por unos momentos de felicidad – le reclamé con todo lo oscuro que llevaba invadiéndome desde que la venda se había caído de mis ojos – yo también siento y no soy un muñeco para que puedan hacerme como se les antoja – tomé mi maleta y sin mirar nuevamente a mi madre… caminé a la salida de mi habitación…

- tu padre tiene la misma culpa que yo… y aún así te vas con él…

La miré desde el marco de la puerta… ella aún miraba al vacío…

- tal vez – contesté - ¿pero esta es la misma dinámica no? Ustedes mismos la implementaron… ahora no te hagas la mártir – me di la media vuelta y me marché; sin siquiera decirle algo de mis planes. No, si a ellos no les importaba lo que me pasara… no tenía por que molestarme en aclarar que no volvería.

No había empacado demasiadas cosas, no tenía miedo de arrepentirme, no. Simplemente no quería más reclamos sin fundamento por parte de mi madre. El auto ya estaba encendido. Mi padre me miraba molesto.

- te tardaste – ladró.

Yo me callé. Las cosas ya no podían se peores, ahora no solo tenía que joderme y largarme a Timbuktu hasta que uno de mis progenitores diera su brazo a torcer si no que ahora también tenía la culpa de que llegáramos tarde.

- ¿Shao, hijo tienes novia o… algo parecido? – preguntó mi padre como si estuviera hablando del clima.

- no – contesté seco. Lo que menos necesitaba era una plática de sexo o peor aún… de "amor".

- ¿pero tú… te has…?

- "lo que menos necesito es que vengas a hablarme de amor además ¿no crees que ya es muy tarde para que te preocupes por mi a estas alturas de la vida?... si vengo contigo en este momento… no es por que quiera." – no – contesté nuevamente más seco que el desierto.

- no puedo creer que mi hijo varón no se haya cogido a ninguna fursia en su vida – contestó mi padre con una sonrisa socarrona.

No quise aclararle nada ni mucho menos seguir hablando con él. Era lógico lo que había sucedido. Mi padre entendía por amor solo al sexo y mi madre… mi madre era la mujer que menos se amaba en la faz del planeta.

Aún no podía comprender como era que una mujer podía tenerse tan poco cariño. Una cosa era decir que amaba a una persona por sobre todas las cosas pero otra muy diferente… era aceptar que su marido… aquel al que le llamaba llorando mientras le rogaba que volviera con ella… pasaba las noches despreocupado en la casa de su amante.

Disfrutando lo que las dos mujeres podían darle…

Durante mucho tiempo me había sentido como un bastardo, mi padre… nunca pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y cuando me pude valer por mi mismo y ayudarle en el trabajo en turno… me había llevado lejos de casa.

A una casa que no era la mía, con una mujer que no era mi madre. Recuerdo que siempre que mi madre llamaba… yo siempre mentía, tenía miedo de decirle la verdad, de donde estábamos… con quien estábamos… la mujer nunca me trató mal sin embargo… me daba asco pensar que ella sabía lo que hacía.

Sabía que mi padre era casado y aún así no le interesaba o no le importaba saber que estaba rompiendo un matrimonio que… no, rompiendo no, por que ya estaba roto.

Pero si causándome un asco repulsivo hacia mi padre… hacia ella…y aún más hacia mi madre…

Reconozco que circunstancias en la vida no se pueden controlar pero mi padre había jugado vilmente con mi madre, lo había hecho con toda la alevosía y ventaja de las que gozaba su mente fría pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había hecho nada? ¿Por qué preferí guardar silencio?

Mi padre sabía que yo lo sabía pero prefería ignorarlo y a su vez yo también participaba mintiéndole a mi madre cuando llamaba a la oficina y le mentía respecto a su paradero.

Pero yo no quería decírselo, en ese entonces yo apenas tenía nueve años y creía que mis padres de verdad se amaban… ¡era solo un niño!...

Sin embargo el momento sucedió, como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar…

_- llamé a la oficina – le dijo mi madre en la mesa de la cocina, estábamos cenando, mis hermanas estaban a mis lados y mis padres de polo a polo._

_- estaba ocupado – se excusó mi padre cortando un trozo de carne sin siquiera voltear a verla._

_Yo había estado ese día en la oficina… y no había contestado, no quería mentirle nuevamente a mi madre. Y en esos momentos lo único que quería era desaparecer debajo de la mesa._

_- ¿a sí? – preguntó irónica - ¿con quien?- un sollozo se escuchó por parte de mi madre, yo seguía mirando mi plato como si eso consiguiera transportarse a otro lugar y no estar presenciando lo que quería evitar desde un principio._

_Mi mamá sospechaba y no haber contestado el teléfono… había sido la prueba que ella había esperado. Él la miró sin ningún escrúpulo en sus ojos iguales a los míos._

_- ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- solo eso había necesitado. La pregunta estaba llena de un ácido humor sátiro y no podía ser más cínico con la madre de sus hijos._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos de mi mamá… mis hermanas que no eran tan infantiles como yo, que no habían querido tapar el sol con un dedo también lo comprendieron y no podían creer que su "papi" fuera tan cruel._

_- ¿y cuando planeabas decírmelo?- le retó a la cara con todo el aplomo que en ese momento se podía tener…_

_- no te lo iba a decir… - siguió comiendo - ¿para que decírtelo?_

_Mi madre se levantó de la mesa y gritó:_

_- ¡lárgate de mi casa maldito infeliz! –mis hermanas lloraban… y yo solo continuaba mirando mi plato._

_Por el rabillo del ojo alcancé a ver como mi padre se levantaba de la mesa y también le gritaba a mi madre_

_- ¡Esta también es mi casa! ¡y es más mía que tuya! ¡sí alguien tiene que irse eres tú! – miró a mis hermanas - ¡y ustedes dejen de llorar, no son unas niñas ya!_

_Eso valió para que ellas guardaran silencio, yo casi había saltado de mí asiento por el grito y el terror comenzaba a presentársenos en forma de escalofríos por la espalda._

_Sentía que de un momento a otro uno de los dos se mataría por el odio que destilaban sus gritos._

_- ¡No tienes derecho a reclamar nada, tu has mancillado a nuestra familia! ¡Eres un bastardo, has pasado por el mundo sin pena ni gloria… solo yo fui capaz de ver al pobre diablo que eras!_

_De repente sentí la mano de mi hermana mayor en mi hombro, la miré con tanto arrepentimiento que ella solo me tomó de la mano y me llevó de allí._

_A cada grito que seguía explotando en mis tímpanos sentía que era dirigido a mí, era yo el bastardo que la había engañado, era yo el traidor no mi padre…_

_No pararon de escucharse los gritos pasada la media noche… yo me quedé dormido de tanto llorar en el hombro de mí hermana a la que sin pensar le había contado todo… me miró con los ojos azules que poseía y solo me susurró:_

_- eras solo un niño ¿Qué ibas a poder hacer? – me tranquilizó. Pero comprendí que era no era escusa para que yo hubiera dejado que sucedieran las cosas… debí de habérselo dicho a mi madre. Después de todo ¡era mi madre!_

_No volví a ver a mi padre esa mañana… mi madre se veía desolada, ni el más cálido rayo de sol parecía calentarla aún así mis hermanas se desvivieran para que ella volviera a levantarse… yo guardaba silencio, sin tener el valor de mirarla a los ojos._

_- Shaoran – escuché mi nombre de sus labios - ¿tú… tú lo sabías… verdad? – me dijo con su voz agónica._

_Mis hermanas me miraron temerosas de lo que yo iba a contestar. Nuevamente sentía que el terror recorría mi espalda._

_- contesta... por favor – me dijo nuevamente cuando no recibió respuesta de mi parte._

_- … - respiré hondo y dejé de mirarla – sí… _

_Ella me miró sorprendida… casi al borde de la locura._

_- y… ¿y por que no me lo dijiste? – se levantó del sillón donde estaba y me miraba furiosa - ¡Dejaste que tu padre me viera la cara de estúpida!_

_- mamá tranquilízate ¿Qué querías que él hiciera? – me defendió Fanren, mi hermana mayor. Su razón… nunca la supe. Solo lo hizo._

_- ¡Cállate Fanren! ¿no lo comprendes? Este maldito hijo mío… dejó que su padre jugara conmigo hasta que se cansó._

_Sentía tanto frío al ver los ojos llenos de rencor de mi madre que no podía moverme… mucho menos hablar… mis ojos me estaban ardiendo y sentía mis labios rojos… como sucedía cada vez que sentía que las lágrimas jugaban ya con mis pestañas._

_Los sollozos que me tragaba hicieron que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar… había cometido un error… lo sabía y siempre me sentiría culpable de haberlo ocultado pero… pero era mi madre… y ahora maldecía el día que me había dado la vida… _

_Mis ojos comenzaron a mojarse, las lágrimas ya no me dejaban ver el rostro de mi madre desfigurado por la rabia y la ira que descargaba en el traidor. En mí._

_- yo no quería – susurré._

_- ¡Claro! – dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Por qué no me haces un favor Shaoran y te mueres? – tenía los labios apretados y yo me sentí como la basura más grande del planeta… _

_¿Qué estaba haciendo yo allí? Ella tenía razón… por que no mejor facilitaba la vida de todos…_

Moví la cabeza, tratando de alejar las sensaciones deprimentes y suicidas que hacía ya tanto tiempo no me asaltaban.

Durante ese tiempo no sabía identificar cual infierno era peor, si mentirle o saber que mi madre me prefería muerto… ¿Por qué me odiaba tanto? Sí, le mentí pero… no había sido yo el que la había engañado con una mujer… no había sido yo el que había regresado a casa con una sonrisa cuando ella le llamó y le rogó que volviera… no había sido yo el cínico que le dijo la verdad sin siquiera sentirse avergonzado… ¡no había sido yo!

Todo eso no me mató… pero si sirvió para que la odiara tanto como ella a mí, para que los odiara a los dos que después de que me hicieron tanto mal todavía se creyeran con el derecho de poder echarme en cara errores de los que yo no había tenido la culpa.

Él la había engañado, ella lo había perdonado a sabiendas de que él seguía haciéndolo… y a mí que me llevara el tren.

* * *

Continuará…

Sinceramente no sé que poner de notas… creo que me salió mas oscuro de lo que pensaba… espero que no les cause un shock tan grande como a mí pero no sé que decir. Espero que les haya gustado el capí sobre Shaoran y su historia y espero también sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior, de verdad me agrada muchísisisisisisimo que hayan recibido bien a mi nuevo triste fic.

Bueno cuídense y Chao!!!


End file.
